


Thighs

by soobsins



Category: TXT - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Short, Skirts, bttm beomgyu, bttm soobin, bttm soogyu, kinda nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobsins/pseuds/soobsins
Summary: Ever since both have tried on the half-skirts, you can say they became obsessed with the thin material.
Relationships: Sookai - Relationship, Taegyu - Relationship, beomkai - Relationship, taebin - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> Ermmmm .. I honestly don’t know?? Enjoy though! Btw English is not my first language so there will be grammar and spelling errors...

Ever since they both wore the half skirt on stage, Soobin and Beomgyu have became obsessed with skirts. The thin cloth made them both feel pretty. It was a confidence booster.

Not so long after their cysm promotions, they had dared each other to try on an actual skirt. Much to their expectations, it was comfortable and breezy. It gave their legs freedom. They also did not shy away from the situation when their teammates asked about the skirts. Beomgyu stood tall and proud and also helped Soobin to be more confident when wearing them around the dorm and the company building.

Now, it was a Friday afternoon when the news of a new designer skirt had arrived to a shopping center nearby. Both were really excited. With the money they had earned during hard promotions they will be able to buy at least two or one each!

They weren’t gonna let this chance slide. Yeonjun was out of the city which meant they had some liberty now that they were the older ones at the dorm. All that they have to do is tell the maknaes where they’re going, and just like that they’ll leave, easy peacey right?

Wrong. Both younger members wanted to tag along. They wanted to see what skirt both their hyung’s were talking about. What were they so excited for? It’s just another piece of cloth. Much like every skirt that they have in their shared closet. It wasn’t that bad though, they wouldn’t necessarily judge them.

“There they are!” Beomgyu exclaimed looking up from his phone to see what they were all looking for. The skirt lovers both gasped at the sight. It looked so pretty and elegant, it would surely look good on them. 

They rushed over to it feeling every small detail it had. Though, they do admit that they all looked small. It was most likely that all the longer ones got sold out and they were also too embarrassed to ask the cashier so they just went with them.

“You guys should probably try them on before even paying for them. Make sure they fit right and you didn’t just waste your earned money.” Taehyun said, though he felt ignored.

Gladly, HeuningKai backed him up. Tapping on Soobin’s shoulder repeating what Taehyun had just said. “Erm.. yeah sure, let’s go Beomgyu.” Soobin said calling over to Beomgyu who just kept staring at the skirt.

Inside the dresser, both friends were staring at themselves in the mirror. Damn they looked good. They were shorter than expected but as you can tell, it’s because they’re both really tall. The skirt just made it to their mid thigh with a struggle. Wanting to hear some compliments, Soobin called in both younger members asking if they liked it.

Oh.. they surely did. It was so erotic. That was one of the shortest skirts they have ever worn if Taehyun remembers right. Their thighs were almost all uncovered for him and HueningKai of course. He could see HueningKai was thinking the same thing when he looked downwards.

This was gonna be a problem.

It all happened too quick. Soobin and Beomgyu were slammed against the wall of their shared dressing room. They didn’t know wether it was Hyuka’s or Taehyun’s hand covering their mouth. Trying to keep them quiet while both were being fucked, at a store. 

Well now they will certainly have to buy the luxurious cloth. Just when they were getting cleaned up was when they all noticed the translucent white substance on the skirts.

**Author's Note:**

> :) idk what to put here


End file.
